Crescendo
by CromaticDay
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. -Y Yona era un ser absolutamente egoísta. Pero tenia a Hak. Y mientras eso fuera así, ella no pensaba dejar de serlo.
1. De egoismos

_**Disclaimer. Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece. Historia sin fines de lucro. Solo satisfaciendo una pequeña morbosidad.**_

* * *

><p>Yona era un ser egoísta. Realmente egoísta.<p>

Ella podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que realmente se había interesado por los asuntos de su pueblo mientras estuvo en el milenario castillo del dragón rojo. Y aun podían sobrarle dedos.

Así, quizás era por eso que los dioses la habían llevado a aquella situación. Desgarrarse los dedos luchando por su vida, siendo que nunca ante fueron dedos que habría molestado en levantar por nadie.

Quizás era su propio desconocimiento. Creyendo que el mundo era suave y bondadoso. Que para las demás personas era todo tan sencillo como para ella… Por eso dolía tanto. Cuan ignorante había sido.

Ahora, continua siendo un ser egoísta. Una pequeña sonrisa se le entre viene a la mente. Tan egoísta… Hak. Y es Hak quien no le permite dejar de ser retorcida. Y Yona no piensa dejar de serlo mientras pueda seguir manteniéndolo a él a su lado.

Y es que Hak es lo único que la mantiene cuerda. Su voz, sus protección, sus enseñanzas, su compañía, su cuerpo…

Y mientras Hak la bese como ahora, mientras le recuerde como estar viva, mientras la acorrale y le dé su amor de aquella forma, Yona no piensa cambiar su forma de ser. Porque la deliciosa ansiedad, la torpe fricción entre sus cuerpos, la voz necesitada y aullada en su oído es lo único que necesita para ser feliz. A Hak. Su Hak. Todo él.

Mañana ya podrá volver a tener fortaleza, podrá volver a levantar el rostro y continuar su camino junto al dragón blanco y el dragón azul. Podrá volver a pensar en su padre con el mismo anhelo que la agobia desde hace tanto, podrá volver a aprender de la realidad de su pueblo. Pero ahora la boca traviesa y necesitada la reclama y ella no está dispuesta a dejarla perecer.

—Princesa – El gemido profundo y oscuro la reclama, le estruja el pecho –Yona—Y Hak se mueve sobre ella, le aprieta las caderas con ansias, muerde con posesión su cuello. Le mira con esos ojos azules profundos con un sentimiento tan antiguo que ella no puede evitar apretarse aun mas contra él, enterrándole las uñas contra la espalda amplia y poderosa. Enredando con fuerza las piernas en las caderas masculinas. —Al amanecer… Princesa, al amanecer tendré—Murmura la amada voz sin aliento, arremetiendo contra ella con más fuerza- que volver a dejarte ir—Apretando las manos entre el pequeño cuerpo femenino, Hak odia cada palabra que pronuncia, deseando poder estar allí dentro el resto de su vida.

Y Yona sonríe como puede, caída en su egoísmo – Aun no Hak – Gime –

— Se mío aun—

Y Hak no puede decir que él sea menos egoísta que la pelirroja entre sus brazos.


	2. De posesiones

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece. Pero Hak's son bienvenidos como regalos de navidad :) **

**Este cap es un regalo. ** Raven Granger** ;) to You  
><strong>

**Y por supuesto, Vane 553, PczZitoO, hakismyhusband. Besos y muchos agradecimientos para ustedes :) Alegran mi día. Siempre leo y releo sus Rev's**

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

Y entonces, cuando finalmente encontraron al primer dragón, Hak supo que algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Y por supuesto, ya era dejando de lado extrañas profecías de reyes milenarios, dragones renacientes, primos locos anarquistas y la nueva y preocupante intención de Yona por aprender a pelear. No, esto era algo nuevo y definitivamente _preocupante._

Porque si señores, si. Una cosa era que el _aceptara _la pseudo relación de su princesa con Son-Wo , que estuviera dispuesto a protegerlos, a aguantar sus sentimientos, a controlar sus celos y su ira. A velar por el mejor futuro de los emperadores.

Si… y otra cosa era que estas _sabandijas _ de colorcitos ridículos llegaran a meterle las garrar a su preciad- A YONA

Ardía de odio, no podía definirlo de otra manera.

Su instinto asesino despertaba cada vez que alguno de esos supuestos guardianes se acercaba más de lo debido a la pelirroja. Deseaba con desespero alejarla del mundo, marcarla, llenarla de si, recalcar ante el mundo y cualquier sucio insecto su posesión sobre ella.

Por eso, cuando caía la noche, Hak se sentía un poco más… a gusto…

Hmm. Si. A gusto.

Vigilando las sinuosas curvas que sus manos acariciaban con deleite, hundiendo los dedos con dulzura en la suave piel, rodeado del exótico aroma que le hacía perder la noción de la vida, consumiendo el aliento que le daba vida a los hermosísimos ojos lilas que con egoísmo y capricho juraban protegerlo.

Entonces, con las mejillas ardiéndole, el mismísimo ex -general Hak se atrevía a murmurar.

–No mires a nadie más – Masculla, mas como una afirmación. Dominado por los pequeños y suaves dedos que trazan un exquisito vaivén más allá del contorno de su cadera. – Solo mírame a mí. – Gime en oratoria.

Y Yona ríe, encantada por el sentimiento que llena la oración, besando con suavidad la sonrosada mejilla.

– Solo a quien amo – Confirma ella, besando profundamente al débil y domado hombre junto a ella.

Y Hak vuelve a pensar en asquerosas sanguijuelas intentando arrebatarle lo mas preciado que tiene.

Pero quizás las cosas ahora ya no son tan preocupantes.


	3. De rarezas

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, solo la trama es mía y blablabla.**

**¡Gracias a Vane553 el fic tiene su primera imagen oficial!. Esta tia es una GRAN artista. Pueden verla por aquí en el perfil de ella **

**Vane553 . **

**Deviantart .**

**Com**

¡Buenas, mis niñas! ¡Disculpen inmensamente por la demora! Es que he estado ideando una historia que tuviera más "forma", es decir, que no fuera tan solo un drabble suelto. ¡Y les llega para este año nuevo! El problema es que no se si ahora es un drabble en toda regla ¿lo es? Respóndanme en todo caso, por favor.

Por aquí abajo les respondo sus preciosos comentarios.

**PczZitoO- **¡Hola linda! Gracias por estar siempre atenta y ser de las primeras en comentar . Si, lo sé, el dragón blanco y el verde deben ser la mayor preocupación de Hak. Sobre todo el verde –"ojos caídos" como les dice Hak XD- ¡El manga va genial, verdad! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¿Te gustaría que escribiera algo en particular o que mejorara algo?

**vane553- **¡Tía, eres una diosa! ¿Te lo he dicho ya? ¡ERES INCREIBLE! ¡Muchísimas gracias por el dibujo, te quedo monísimo! Perdona por no haberte respondido antes, estuve algo enferma. ¿Querías algo recordando los inicios de este par? ¡Este serial de drabbles que inicia aquí está destinado a complacerte! ¡Este capítulo te lo dedico todo a ti!, lo pensé desde que leí tu comentario. ¡Mil gracias por hacerme tan feliz!

**L' Fleur Noir- ** ¿A que si?, Hak es un bombonaso. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Voy a tratar de mantener esta relación a ese ritmo. ¡Un beso!

**Cerisier M- **Joder, mujer XD. ¿De verdad te provoco todo eso?, ¡Me siento muy honrada Ceri-chan! Oh, ¿Puedo decirte Ceri-chan? XD ¡Voy a seguir esforzándome mucho por seguir así! ¿Quisieras que escribiera sobre algo en específico? Me siento tonta al no poder dejarte un comentario con un largo como el que tú me dejaste. Pero consolándome digo que la intención es lo que vale, ¿no? X). ¡Un abrazo! ¡Espero seguir leyéndote!

**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way- **Sip, son egoístas y posesivos estos tíos, ¡Cuánto nos gustaría ver esto el anime, eh! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Espero seguir leyéndote!

Y por supuesto, Muchas gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos, todos los seguidores y al publico en general. Sin más, ahí les va el cap.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

...

Todo empezó el día en que Yona se despertó inesperadamente convertida en una niña.

La primera señal de que algo no andaba bien fue el brillante cabello rojo que caía libremente más allá de sus hombros, la segunda quizás fue su cuerpo, ahora demasiado pequeño. La tercera fue definitivamente su presencia en el castillo del dragón rojo. Pero la realmente cuarta y crucial fue la presencia de Son-Wo a su lado, aferrado a su mano derecha y profundamente dormido. Su rostro infantil y redondo adornado por una sonrisa suave.

E inevitablemente, el horror se apodero de ella. .

Y mientras su ser racional le decía que todo aquello tenía que tener una explicación lógica, sus piernas trazaban una torpe correndilla hacia la puerta bellamente pintada que conformaba la salida de su cuarto de infancia.

Tropezó fuertemente contra el piso, y las lágrimas de desesperación e incomprensión le nublaron la vista. La seda carmín de su vestido estaba enredada en sus débiles piernas.

–Princesa, ¿No es demasiado temprano para que esté haciendo tanto escándalo? – Y la voz somnolienta, satírica e infantil de Hak le caló profundo en el corazón.

Sin poder encontrar su propia voz, se lanzo hacia el niño, quien apenas comenzaba a levantarse de su tatami.

–Hak… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Le preguntó, aferrándose desesperada a la tela azul que bordeaba el pecho del nieto del general. Con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, le miró – ¿Acaso fue un sueño?

El pelinegro, profundamente sonrojado por la cercanía y levemente alarmado por las lágrimas de los ojos purpuras, tartamudeo – ¿Has… A-acaso ha. Mm… Tenido un ma-al sueño?

Yona se aferro con más fuerza al joven cuerpo de su guardián. El cual, misteriosamente, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

– Oiga, prin-ceesa, usted, ya sabe. Eh. Quizás n-o debería aferrarse a mi d– Trago saliva fuertemente, intentando controlar su sonrojo y el flujo de sangre que cada vez era más abundante y amenazaba con caer sobre la cabeza de la futura emperatriz.

Se reprendió mentalmente _"Ya he hablada conmigo mismo sobre esto. No debo dejar que mi cuerpo me controle así, aunque el viejo dice que es normal a mi edad, oe..__. ¿Y si ella se da cuenta de que allá abajo se está formando…? ¡No, idiota__!_ _¡No__!_ _¡Sepárala de ti__!__ ¡Sepárala de ti__!"_

Intento continuar con la frase, mas la pequeña cabeza peliroja ya daba un traspié para alejarse de él. Y mientras su mente sentía un alivio profundo, su cuerpo ya la extrañaba.

–Hak – Murmuro la heredera del trono, observándolo entre sus espesas pestañas, con los preciosos ojos arrebolados en lagrimas, los labios rojos por los suaves tirones que ella misma les daba con inquietud. Y Hak tuvo que volver a controlarse para no tirársele encima y moder por si mismo los gruesos y húmedos labios.

Más Yona estaba preocupada por asuntos más vitalicios. ¿Qué podría ser todo aquello? ¿Era realmente una niña? ¿Estaba soñando? Tiro de su labio inferior con más fuerza, las mejillas se sonrojaron aun más, en inquietud. Y Hak, medio embobado, intentaba aminorar la sensación de que una hemorragia se le devenía pierna arriba. Pero entonces, Yona lo remató.

–Necesito que me ayudes con algo Hak – Susurro con suave voz, acercándose nuevamente al tembloroso niño, y con sus dos pequeñas manos, acuno con cariño la mano izquierda de él. –Solo en ti puedo confiar –Terminó, asintiendo con seguridad para sí misma. Y mirándolo con ternura.

De repente, Hak sintió como la sangre abandonaba con potencia su cuerpo y se derramaba imparablemente por su nariz. Y se desmayó.

– ¿Hak? ¡¿Hak?! –

Así, mientras Son-Wo se despertaba solo le quedo preguntarse que era aquel escandalo, porque su Yona no estaba a su lado dormida y porque ahora estaba sobre el inconsciente Hak, bañada de sangre.


End file.
